ZIT!
by YunaDax
Summary: Yet another early fic... Rachie's got a ZIT!


Title - ZIT!  
Author - Julia  
Disclaimer - OOOO the Rachel doll has imperfections..... MUUUUMMMMM I   
wanna a new Rachel doll!  
Authors Note - this one is dedicated to Cammie, who ICQ'd me begging me   
to write a fluff for after her exam.... good luck Cam.. Hope ya did   
well!  
  
ZIT!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
Rachel Goldstein was depressed, and she knew when she was depressed   
she ate chocolate, lots of it. Which explained why she was plonked on her   
lounge after a depressing day at the office, watching trashy American   
garbage, with a half finished Family size block of Cadbury's Marble   
chocolate.  
"This is hell" she said out loud to no-one in particular as she flicked   
through the channels while popping another bit of chocolate into her   
mouth. She was dead tired but knew the haunting dreams would follow her   
into unconsciousness again, she willed herself not to fall asleep, only   
to awaken the next morning with the TV still on and an empty chocolate   
wrapper at her feet. Sighing she got up from the couch, stretched her   
weary muscles and headed upstairs for the shower.  
After quickly dressing Rachel glanced at the mirror to do her hair   
when she noticed several little red bumps on her chin, nose and cheek.  
*awwww CRAP!* she thought as she dived for her concealer. Upon unending   
the tiny bottle and squeezing it to the point of unsqueezability, she   
swore again when she admitted it was empty.  
"SHIT!" she yelled out loud at the concealer bottle. *of all friggin   
days to run out of makeup.. its HAD to be today* Rachel tosses the   
offending bottle in the bin as she stormed off to find her hairbrush.  
About an hour later, Detective Senior Constable Rachel Goldstein   
practically ran past the front counter and up to the office as fast as   
her legs could carry her. Helen Blakemore looked after her head D with   
the strangest look on her face. Taylor sidled up behind her aunt and   
whispered into her ear.  
"Did you see some mega zits on Rachel's face... or was it just me?"  
Helen looked around at her niece with 'THE' look on her face.  
"Constable Johnson, I do believe you are scheduled with the boat crew   
this morning... get GOING!" Helen dismissed the slightly ruffled Tayler   
and went after her chief D. Looking through the glass window she saw the   
oddest sight, Rachel had her makeup mirror out on her desk, and was   
frantically rummaging around the top drawer of her desk. Helen poked her   
head in, trying to see what Rachel was looking for.  
"What cha looking for?" She asked, nearly scaring Rachel out of her   
wits.  
"My my my Rachel... what a mess you've gotten yourself into. Let me   
guess, you hit the choccy again last night?" Helen asked. Seeing   
Rachel's almost distraught face she knew what the answer was.  
"Its not that noticeable is it?" Rachel asked sheepishly. Helen moved   
closer, examining the offending dots on Rachel's face. She had never   
seen Rachel like this before, Rachel was always trim, taunt and   
perfectly terrific skin wise, either that or she had bloody good makeup!   
Now she was like a little schoolgirl about to go to her formal with a   
big zit on her nose.  
"Have you got any concealer?" Helen asked quite openly. Rachel looked   
up in horror as Jeff walked past the window, glancing inwards before   
continuing down the corridor. Grabbing Helen's arm, her makeup bag, and   
her mirror she dashed into the ladies toilets, dragging a rather   
confused Helen behind her.  
"aw Helen what'm I gonna do? EVERYONE's like seen it, even Tayler did!   
now everyone's gonna know I got zits!" Rachel whined, acting more like   
her schoolgirl self of years ago.  
"Look Rach, show me what you've got in your bag, and well see if we can   
fix this little problem so someone around here can get some work done."   
Helen rummaged around the bag and grabbed several items, still in shock   
that she was giving Rachel 'miss bloody perfect' advice in the makeup   
department.  
Soon after the bathroom escape Rachel returned back to her office,   
huddled behind her desk and pretended to read a file. Unfortunately she   
didn't notice Frank in the room, looking at her as if her suit was   
bright green instead of the subtle grey she was wearing.  
"Hey Rach, what are ya hidin' for? You look like you're hiding zits or   
something!"  
  
  
finis  
  
  
okay.. its corney.. its stupid.. I dunno why the hell I'm posting it..   
okayokayokay Cam asked me to write some fluff...personally I think its   
stupid, but considering its like after midnight you cant blame me. That   
and I cant let such a good friend like Cam down! I'm sorry Cam.. its   
definatly not my best usual fluff, but I hope its enough to cheer you up   
:)  
  
  



End file.
